


Pertinacious

by MindtheGap



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, OT3, breaking up sucks, happy ending because everybody gets a happy ending, other players referenced may be fan favorite to be traded and it's never gonna happen, players referenced may have been traded during the writing of this fic, referenced past relationship, subtle POV shifts, time line is wonky because I didn't look up which games were played on which days.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-26 16:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindtheGap/pseuds/MindtheGap
Summary: Pertinacious, adj: holding firmly to an opinion or course of action.Sid has made decisions to reach his end goals always. He is also well aware that he has to sacrafice things along the way. That doesn't mean he would ever be comfortable letting Geno or Anna make the same kind of gesture.However, this relationship doesn't have one stubborn person, it has three.





	Pertinacious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mara_jade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mara_jade/gifts).



> Pertinacious, adj: holding firmly to an opinion or course of action.

The bass from the club echoes throughout the VIP section. The walls reverberating with the rhythm and shake with the cheers of the large group of hockey players as they thrust their bottles of beer towards the three men standing before them. 

"Congratulations, Muzz!" Justin cheers as he presses a sloppy kiss to Matt's temple. "Its about fucking time."

Matt flushes as Justin pulled him down for another kiss as both Bryan and Brian join in. He was smothered in kisses, hugs, and spilled beer and he loved it. He glances up at his older teammates who are leaning back in the booths. 

"Well," Cully starts with an exaggerated groan as he got to his feet, "you grow up so quickly. Sit down and let us old married folk tell you the way of married hockey men."

Matt laughs as Cully hooks his arm around his neck. 

"So that's all of us married off," Dumo states before glancing over at Sid with a knowing grin. "Except our perpetual bachelor of a Captain."

Sidney chuckles good naturedly and takes a sip of his beer. Gesturing at his friends to enjoy their chirps at his expense. He glances at Geno lounging with Phil and Horny, taking in the relaxed limbs and knowing smile that quickly tightens into a blank expression at whatever chirps their teammates are directing at Sidney. 

"-Sid?" Sid blinks slowly before glancing back at Jake and Rusty. "We've got to end this perpetual singledom. You're a good looking guy, you can't tell us you don't want to settle down with somebody."

“We’ve seen the way you are with babies, Cap.” Chad calls from the back. “Those hips need to be used to make some humans or else they’re not living up to their baby-making shape.”

"C'mon, Cap, can we set you up?" Rusty looks intently at Sidney who rolls his eyes.

"Guys, I appreciate your concern, but it's not necessary. I'm-" Sid sighs at being interrupted by Phil.

"Oh, c'mon, Sid. You can't be happy just with hockey."

"Guys, leave Sid alone. He say before: he happy." Geno throws in as he glares at Phil. Sidney can see Geno's grip tightening on his bottle as the muscle in his jaw twitches. 

"What's your type, Sid?" Pearse calls out. 

"Hey, if Sid says he doesn't want-" Jack is cut off as Dumo scoffs.

"He’s moved on, Jack. He doesn't want to get back together with you." Dumo quickly glances back at Sid, worrying at his lip before asking, "right, Sid?" 

"Guys this is getting out of hand." Sid states tiredly.

"Stupid question, Dumo. 'Course Sid not want Jack; he married." Geno bites out. Phil and Horny glance at one another as they catch the low growl in Geno's voice. They know that tone is never a good sign.

"Really, G?" Sid raises his eyebrow. Geno settles his gaze at Sid. 

"Is most stupid question. You would tell us you want because it mean something important. Not want old boyfriend who married now."

"Yeah, G, because the shadows are so great." Sidney puts his bottle on the table with a little more strength then necessary. "I'm getting another drink. Finish your jabs now because this conversation is over when I get back." The table goes quiet, eyes glancing at one another as the Captain voice adds to the finality of Sidney's words. Tanger leans forward to watch Sidney slide out of the booth and move towards the bar. Then he ooks over to Geno, noticing how Geno’s gaze follows as Sid walk away with a proprietary look.

"I need some air!” Tanger declares as he stands up and looks directly at Geno. “All the matchmaker vibes are too much. Come with me, G." Geno grunts and follows Tanger out to a private balcony. 

They're quiet for a moment as they both lean against the railing and look out towards the skyline. Tanger waits for Geno's breathing to steady as he gathers his own thoughts.

"It's not fair, Geno." Tanger starts, looking at Geno's profile as the confusion settles in. "Its been, what? 4 years? You need to let him know he can move on. You're married now, you don't get to comment on who he can or cannot be with." Geno eyes the bottle dangling between his fingers as Tanger continues. "I love you both deeply. And we all agreed that it wouldn’t be fair to take sides, but lately-since Anna and Sid have become such good friends-its been so hard to not want to smack you outside the head." Tanger follows up his words with a hard smack to the back of Geno's skull. “You get this smug look and,” there’s a frustrated sigh before a smacking sound echoes in the night.

"Ow!" Geno runs the back of his head and rolls his eyes at Tanger. "I appreciate how you want protect Sid and me.” He rubs at the back of his head with a wince. “Mostly Sid though," Tanger nods approvingly. "But you not know everything. Is," a huge sigh falls from Geno's lips and he slouches forward. "Is a lot I'm not allow share. You know? Sid is private guy-like, most annoying. Not my place say even if I want."

"Geno, he won't move on if you keep this up." 

"Kris, I get, ok? Most bad guy because Sid only not marry guy on team. Should have put ring on it when much younger." 

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Tanger starts to say something else, but stops when Geno throws back the rest of his beer. 

"I go now. You go talk with Sid about this. Kris, I’m serious: thank you for care." Geno claps his hand on Tanger's shoulder and wanders back into the club muttering about adding bleach to shampoo. Tanger stands outside in the cold and watches as a few minutes later the side door opens as a vehicle pulls up and Geno exits the building before climbing in. 

As the car leaves, the door to the patio opens and shuts firmly again. "The guys said you took Geno out here for a talk? I just saw him leave speaking Russian, so, Kris," Sid watches Tanger closely. "He's being a dick. It's nothing unusual."

"Sid, how have you not noticed? He gets this way whenever anybody mentions marriage or setting you up. He acts like you’re still with him and that's not fair." Sid shrugs.

"No, it's not. But it's more complicated then that so," he shrugs again. "Giving him the talk isn't necessary."

Sid's text alert goes off. He glances down and shakes his head slowly before looking back at Tanger and nodding solemnly. "You're a good friend, Kris. But sometimes you’re a horrible guard dog. Let the guys know that I'm heading out and I paid the tab so far."

Tanger stands on the patio well after Sidney has left. He can’t help feeling as though he has had some of the strangest conversations that were about something that wasn't directly being addressed.  
***

Sid quietly shuts he front door and slides off his trainers before walking towards the dimmed light in the den. Anna is sitting on the couch, a book on one hand and her other slowly stroking through Geno's hair. She glances up as he kneels in front of her. 

He looks at how tense Geno is in sleep and how worried Anna is as she stares at him. Sid leans forward to press a kiss to Anna's forehead.

"You have a plan?" She asks quietly. Not to be demure, rather to stop from waking Geno. They both have been worried about him lately. His on-ice performance has drastically impacted his mood off-ice. His sleep has been rough and difficult which is aways a recipe for a moody man. Anna and Sid have been working to try and help him, but he's been moody and distant at the oddest times. It hasn't helped that Sid has been in his own head and at a loss of how he and Anna could drag Geno out of his funk. 

There's been a distance between them that she hasn't been able to bridge. However she knows her men. The furrow of Geno's brow stays present even in sleep and she can see the stress in Sid's face. 

She places the book on the end table and reaches out to run her fingers over Sid's brow. 

"Worry me when he come home upset and now you come home not even take off jacket." Anna's fingers brush against the hair at his temple where she can feel the chill from outside still clinging to him.

"I don't think this is going to work any more." Sid whispers as he watches her looking at him. She can see how his eyes move to different parts of her face as he tries to read her. A thought passes her mind that it’s almost as though he were trying to memorize her.

"Sid, you're being silly." 

"Maybe." He shrugs and turns his head to press a kiss to the inside of Anna's wrist. Letting his lips linger a breath too long, his eyelashes fanned over his cheek before opening to look back at her. Her fingers soften as his hand covers hers. "The past two years have meant so much to me. You know I love you, both of you." Sid's thumb drags slowly across Geno's ear. "This isn't sustainable though. I think it would be best to take some time apart. I'm going to go to my place for a bit." He leans down and presses a kiss to Geno's temple before standing and letting Anna's hand in his move back to her lap. 

"You break up with us?" Anna's voice is scandalized and the tears that start to quickly flow down her cheeks match Sid's. "You not even do when Zhenya's awake. You want me tell him? Say: yes," Anna hisses as she gentles her way out from under Geno, replacing her lap with a pillow. She stands pressed against Sid's chest and looks up the few inches that separate them to his face. "Say: yes, our Sidka think too hard-not best. So he leave us. Tell me when you sleep so you not asking why."

"No, of course not. I will talk to him." Sid presses a kiss to her nose. "I'm not breaking up officially." Anna grunts, allowing her hands to tighten to fists as Sid's well loved hands gently cradle her head as he rests his forehead against hers. "I don't want to lose you both. But I don't know how this can really work." He sighs softly, pressing another kiss to the bridge of her nose. "Without everybody losing things. I can't be selfish and ask you both to give up so much so I can be happy with you." 

"Not that powerful, krolik." Anna hiccups as she covers Sid's hands with her own. "We make own choices. Am happy now, all of us." She pulls away just enough to meet his gaze. "I'm not want lose you."

Sid's face scrunches up as a fresh stream of tears slide down his cheeks. Anna traces the trail along his left cheek with her pinky. 

"I'm sorry." Sid whispers softly. Anna watches as he looks towards Geno before returning to her.

"Ok, yes. You go. You think." She nods to herself, stepping away from Sid's reach. "But know I try ways to tell you you matter most. My life not best without my Zhenya and Krolik. So go now and I give you time. Not promise for Zhenya because we know he not ok with lose you too." 

"My strong Anna." Sid smiles wetly and reaches out to brush the tears still trailing over her cheeks. "Be good to eachother." 

He turns and Anna watches as he presses a kiss to Geno's head and whispers something in his ear before standing and exiting the den. She can hear the shuffling in the foyer of him getting into his shoes, grabbing his car keys and the house keys. The door shuts and she can hear a car starting and the sound becoming distant. 

She looks down at her sleeping husband and let's out a soft whimper. She loves them both deeply and does not want to imagine how life would be with only one of them. She needs to make a plan to win Sidney back and she needs to prepare for the emotional man she will need to console once he finds out.

She takes a slow breath, her right hand rubbing at her left ring finger as the fingers of her left hand toy with her necklace. She was given two stubborn men to love. Good thing she is just as stubborn.

***  
Zhenya's groan vibrates through her chest as she wakes. His arm around her waist tightens as she stretches in his hold. She flinches as she watches his arm reach out towards the third body that should be in the bed. Anna sighs and turns herself to face Zhenya and cups his face in her hands. Her thumbs brush along his cheeks and wait for his eyes to open. 

"Anya?" Zhenya questions before allowing his arm to come back to rest on her lower back. _"Sid didn't come home last night? Or is he at gym?_ " 

His eyes slide open as she quietly brushes his face with her thumbs. He scans her face before glancing towards the other side of the bed. Anna watches him start to piece together the puzzle. 

" _Shit._ " 

" _Zhenya, you know he gets scared._ "

" _What do you mean: scared? I'm not scary-you most definitely. You, my love, are terrifying, but I love that about you._ " Zhenya presses his chapped lips to her forehead as he keeps speaking. " _Most silly. He'll be home tonight. He got upset because our teammates are idiots. He just needs space. He's a stubborn and silly man_ "

" _Zhenka, I really don't think this is a passing thing. He looked so full of remorse when he was here._ " Her fingers toy the chains resting on Zhenya's chest. " _He said he would talk with you. But, I don't know._ " She shakes her head slowly " _this doesn't feel like space._ "

Zhenya's lips are still firmly pressed to her forehead. He lingers there, with his fingers tapping a rhythm along her spine. There's a tension in his body that Anna cannot soothe. She nor Sid have been able to be rid of it since the drought started, but this is a higher level, a stronger buzzing sensation that worries Anna. She leaves one hand to fidget with his necklace while her other hand rests on the back of his neck and toys with the hair that needs to be trimmed.

" _This is a small issue. He'll be home tonight._ " Zhenya sighs before he rolls away from Anna. 

She watches the muscles across his back as he stretches and wills himself to leave their bed. His shoulders seem to sag more this morning then they have since the drought started. Groaning she rolls her face into Sidney’s pillow and squeezes her eyes shut as she wills herself to think of what to do next.  
***

"Tanger is watching; right now is not a good time." Sid mutters without looking up from his kindle. He can see Geno standing in front of him, his hands are buried deeply in his pockets. 

"Sid," Geno's voice is soft but gravely, "please." 

Sid glances towards Tanger and Brassard who are sitting together looking thru a magazine. He knows Tanger is keeping an eye on them. His friends are good to him, but Tanger's sense of protectiveness has only grown as Duper and Flower have left the team. 

Geno sits down next to Sid on the bench. "Trust me, very much aware Kris is watching. Most good guard dog." He grumbles and leans over slightly to look like he's looking over Sidney's shoulder at the kindle. "Not make scene, Sidka. Just wanting understand." Sidney closes his eyes to fight the flood of pain that wells up at Geno's name of endearment. 

"You won't," Sidney sighs "but I can't." Keeping his eyes closed as he tries to gather his strength. "Come to my room when we land."

"Ok, I'm stay here though. Not bother you, but," theres a quiver in Geno's voice. He let's his words stop there as he pulls his phone out. Sidney can see him open the chat with Anna. His keyboard is in English and hes typing slowly which tells Sidney hes typing in English. 

The desire to look over and read over his shoulder is strong. He has to train himself to treat Geno like a friend again and nothing more. His teammate only.

A sharp pain crosses his chest and he tries to breathe thru it slowly and keep the others from noticing. Geno's fingers stop on the screen and Sid nods briefly before Geno went back to typing. Years of subtle caring moves trying to keep their relationship out of the public eye on top of their years of hockey had fine tuned their awareness of the other.

Sidney glances towards Tanger, who was staring down at his phone with his earbuds in. Sidney knows better then to assume that means they are not being watched.

"Hey Coach!" Reeser calls. 

"Reeser. Gentlemen, your attention." Sully stops in front of Sidney and Geno. "The storm is going to delay us about ninety minutes. So get up move around a bit and then be back here in about 45 minutes. Geno, we need you back in 15 minutes-we know how timely you run." Sully smiles as Geno scoffs at Sully as he passes by to sit with Gonch and Recchi. 

"I'm going to go for a walk." Sid sighs as he stands up and stretches. He can see Geno eyeing the sliver of skin revealed as his shirt lifts. He knows what this extra time would be used for in the past and he needs to not allow that to happen. He would prefer it not be any type of high emotion, but he knows that's not possible. 

Geno stares firmly at Sidney, no heat in his gaze. Rather more pain and longing.

"I come with?" Geno stays put until Sidney nods. The two of them start making their way down the corridor towards an outlet Sid knows they will have more privacy.

After a few minutes of walking, Sid steps into a outlet and leans against the wall. He buries his hands deeply in his pockets and looks up at Geno who stands close but a respectable distance away from Sidney.

"Is hard not to touch you. Anya tell me you want space and say best I talk with you." Geno sighs as his eyes scan Sidney's face. "But I'm not understand, Sidka. This bad joke. What I'm do wrong?" 

"No." Sidney forced himself to stare at Geno's face as he listens to his words. "Its-no. It's not a joke. I can't do this anymore. Its not fair. I don't know how we can be happy."

Geno makes a wounded noise an Sidney steals himself. "You not happy?" 

"No." Sidney flinches and presses himself back against the wall, unwilling to let himself reach out to Geno. 

"Not understand." 

"We can't be public. I can't even tell my family about us. You both will lose more then I'm worth. We may be happy now, but, G, it's not going to last. I can't do this to Anna. I can't ask it of you."

"You think you not worth us?" Geno asks surprisingly. "Sidney Crosby." Geno chuckles wetly. "Most silly. You're thinking we cannot be happy. I'm most happy with you and our Anya. Your family not know because you choose not to tell them. I want your mama and papa know we love you. I miss your parents. I miss Taylor. I want to tell Mama and Papa you're mine again. Mama was so mad when I told her we broke up. I think she's holding it against Anya even though she adores her. We can do this, Sidka."

Geno reaches out to touch Sidney's cheek and stops when he sees him flinch back. Geno leans against the wall next to Sidney. "You not believe?"

"Its not that I don't believe you. Zhenya," Sidney lifts his hand to cup Geno's cheek and smiles sadly as Geno nuzzles into his palm. "I don't know if I can live with the knowledge you two think I'm worth that. I need time to think. Love isn't everything." Geno grimaces and turns his face into Sid's palm. 

"I don't know what to say, Sidka. Is confusing. I love you. I love Anya. Is enough for me." Geno grumbles as he covers Sidney's hand with his own. "We need head back. Definitely longer then 15 minutes. Need time to think." Geno pushes himself away from the wall, nuzzling back into Sidney's palm before letting go and stepping back into the hall 

"Geno!" Horny calls out. "Have you seen-oh, hello, Sid!" Horny waves as Sidney steps into the hallway beside Geno. His phone in his hand. 

"Hey, Patric. We'll be there in a second, sorry." Horny nods, eyeing them both specutavily before heading back towards the lobby. 

"G, I'm sorry." Geno shakes his head as grumbles as he pulls out his phone. 

"You want time. I give time. Not mean I like. But Sid, " Geno takes a breath and shakes his head. "No, I give you space. Need get ready for roadie." 

 

Sidney watches as Geno uses his long legs to quickly put distance between them. He reminds himself this is what he believes is best for them all.

***

His phone's vibration wakes him from his light doze on the flight. He pulls out the phone and finds a text from Anna. 

**Have good flight. )**

A moment later another text came through. A picture of an empty place in the bed next to a portion of Anna's face. 

**Miss you this morning. Weird not say goodbye. (((((**

Sidney looks back at the picture and sighs. He can see the frown at the corner of Anna's lips and knows her lips are forming the small pout she rarely uses on him but constantly uses with success on Geno. 

With a sigh, Sidney glances towards the back of the plane where the card game is going on not as loudly as usual. That's normally a sign the guys know somebody is off. Phil is positioned just far enough into the aisle that he notices when Sidney moves. He makes eye contact, raising his eyebrow with a quick glance towards Geno's normal seat. 

Shrugging slightly, Sidney returns his gaze to his phone and tries to breathe slowly to regulate his heart beat. Phil is a good friend and only wants to know if Sidney would know why Geno is off. Geno has been off for a few months now. Of course Sidney having his doubts isn't helping any. 

He grimaces again. And taps at his screen until the image Anna sent him is shown. He feels horrible for not responding however he doesn't know what to say or do. It's only been a few hours. 

**I talked with G before we got on the plane. I'm so sorry. Please take care of eachother.**

He hits send then put his phone on silent before turning over to try and get some sleep. 

***

It starts slowly.

In the way that a three day roadie allows one to move slowly. 

He knew it would. He was in love with two of the most unsubtle people on the planet. How they had kept their relationship quiet for so long was a miracle. He knew space meant they wouldn't confront him outright. At least, he had hope they wouldn't. 

Instead he comes back to the room from practice to find a small bag hanging off his door handle. He glances around before slipping the bag off the handle and heading into the room. He drops the bag on his bed and strips out of his post work out clothes. Rolling his shoulders and neck, he watches the bag for a moment before picking it up to open it. 

Inside is a bath bomb and a small card that had a picture of a bunny and a heart.

He doesn't acknowledge the gift from Anna, although he does use it to help him try to settle his mind before his pregame nap. He worries for a moment that he made a mistake in asking for space during the season. The bath helps him allow his thoughts to reorder so he could focus where he needs to be for the game, for the team.

***

The next nudge is mid game when Sidney slides head first into Dubnyk's net in the midst of a power play. He's scooting himself out of the net and on his skates in a matter of moments. No fights needed to be broken up, but the resulting 5 on 3 helps Sidney to bury a beautiful pass from Geno over Dubnyk's left shoulder and clanging against the back bar of the goal.

Geno pulls Sidney close in the celly, backing him against the boards and crows his pride in Russian. Earning Sidney a look from Tanger, Jake and Phil. It's not that they understand what Geno is saying, but they can see the blush spreading across Sidney's cheeks.

It had been a long while since any of them had seen Geno truly celebrate a goal he only had an assist on. They definitely didn't need to know what Geno had said about what Sidney's hockey does to him.

*** 

He had a text from Flower after the game with a series of question marks followed by a screen shot from Anna’s private Instagram with her wearing a Crosby jersey as she jumped up to celebrate the goal on the TV in the background. She was wearing short shorts under the jersey that you had to look closely to notice. Otherwise it was only her and her long legs with his name across her back. 

Saving the picture to his phone with a guilty feeling in his stomach was one thing. Outright choosing to ignore his best friend would lead to more questions. Questions he knew he didn't have answers for at the moment. 

***

Another nudge was that Geno was giving him his space on the roadie. 

At least with distance. 

He sat with different guys, chatted as though nothing was different, and chirped him in passing. He also slipped post it notes into Sidney's coat pockets. Little words of encouragement written in cautious English script. 

He had a crude heart drawn on one that was left under his door when he came back from the game in Nashville. 

Sidney holds the latest one in his hand and watches how Geno works to avoid looking at him.

His phone chimes with an incoming message and he smirks at the notification stating a picture had been sent. 

Glancing around briefly, Sidney angle's the phone to discreetly open the message knowing Anna it could be anything from a scenery to well posed shots of some of Sidney's favorite parts of her. This time the picture is of a picture on their bedside table. She had it taken after their last Cup win. Where people were teasing Olli about passing out on a balcony, Sidney had found Anna laying on the grass and nuzzled into her neck to mumble drunken wishes to her. Geno had stumbled over to join them shortly after and somehow they had both passed out sandwiching her. The picture is her smiling fondly with her eyes closed as both men are passed out on her shoulders. Her fingers were toying with Geno's hair while her other hand was spread across the Sidney's bare back. She had insisted it be framed especially when she pointed out that Geno was drooling in his sleep. 

His phone chimes again.

**Beautiful win tonight. Big pride. Will miss my happy guys.**

Sidney thumbed over the keyboard without touching the screen. He had a series of pictures and texts from Anna. She sent a message or picture a couple times a day. It didn't bother him, really surprised by his continued attempt to lie to himself. But he was worried that they wouldn't be able to truly break up and still be near each other. He loves her and it hurts to not be responding even if she is not hassling him about the lack of response.

He quickly locks his phone and slips it in his pocket next to the post it note. They were waiting to board the flight home. A well fought two win road trip was worth it. He leans back in his chair enjoying the quiet noises of the other guys playing on their phones or speaking quietly on the phone to their loved ones. Except Cully who was laughing as he told his boys something about rough housing. 

Phil sits next to Sidney and runs a hand down his face. 

"Alright, " Phil starts with a bit of a gruff start which always caught Sidney's full attention. Phil is a good guy and there wasn't a problem between them. However, Phil usually kept his distance when it wasn't just hanging out with the guys. He was definitely one of Geno's closer friends. "Look, I'm officially worried about Pigeon." Sidney keeps his features schooled and nods for Phil to continue. 

"He has been killing himself over this goal drought which isn’t even that big of a thing. He's got, what? 50 points in 30 games? It's in his head too much. Almost like there's more going on. But, we all know the man wears his heart on his sleeve." Phil sighs. "And he's a good man. Sounds like he and the wife are sound, but when he's asking for advice on how to show somebody you care subtly but in as Geno of a way? I gotta be concerned. He's not the guy I see having an affair. I definitely don't see Anna letting him get away with it. So it leaves another option.” Phil pauses and lets his words hang between them, both of their gazes directed forward at nothing in particular.

“Sounds like you’ve got some thoughts there, Phil.” Sidney settles back in his chair.

“I’m just telling it as I see. I think if there’s something there, fuck what everybody thinks. Sometimes you've got to follow your heart and make up your mind so its not like there are any games being played. But you know, I don’t know anything.” Phil stands and claps Sidney on the shoulder. “I just like to make sure my friends are happy, ya know?” He adds before he walks towards the washrooms.

Sidney runs his hand down his face and sighs deeply. He glances back at Geno who is chatting with Simon. He pulls his phone out again and opens Anna’s text. Before entering a single emoji and hitting send:

❤  


***

The door opens and Sidney stops as he spots Anna standing in his kitchen. Anna smiles as she notices the slight flare of his nostrils when he sees his number on her sweater. She waits patiently for him to move into the kitchen. 

"Sidnya," Anna whispers as she uses the counter's corner to keep a careful distance between them. She could see the small twitches in his limbs as he strains against his instincts to reach out. Instincts she knows well as she wants to physically comfort her partner when he is so visibly distressed. "I think I'm need knowing what start all this. I want help or give you space but so confused. Not patient, krolik. Can't sit and watch you both hurt and my alone is hurting." She curls the fabric of her well loved hoodie's collar around her fingers. Allowing her hand to trace the 87 ironed on over her heart before dropping her head forward. Breaking eye contact as her loose hair curtains between them and her breathing becomes sharper as the stinging in her eyes intensifies.

The frustrated noise escaping from Sidney is the only noise she hears between her own small gasps. 

Her hair is being tucked behind her ear as a coarse well worked hand cradles her cheek. Anna's gaze connect with Sidney's. Tears flowing from them both. It makes her stomach twist with anger and pain.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that I've hurt you. That you doubt that I love you." Sidney's hazel eye flick across her face for some cue she cannot start to reason. She wonders if he sees the anger cresting behind the tears. That she wants apologies but she wants promises and acknowledgement that she will not be alone in helping Zhenya in his melancholy. 

"You say this. Always. But, Sidney, if you love me, Zhenya-us- why run? We not enough? We cannot give flowers or go big fancy dinner because is public and you not like. Fine. No is not fine now! I wear your jersey, I send pictures, I leave those stupid American candies you like. I listen to Zhenya cry about not score, not keep you, now I fear he think I need leave him too? You not get to just walk away from our family with no good reason then say you love." She wonders if the determined look that slides over the pained one on Sidney's face is what people see across the face off dot. If so, she understands why he wins so much. However, she knows how to stand her ground and demand her answers. She's balanced a polyamorous relationship with two incredibly stubborn and competitive men for two years; she knows how to make somebody sweat.

"Anna, I've stopped him so many times without meaning to and maybe not ruined his career, but I have definitely stopped him from the recognition he deserves and I don't want the recognition he finally gets from the NHL or KHL or Don fucking Cherry to be that he’s losing Russia because of me too. I don't want people to say that you're anything less then amazing and the things they will say if they knew. Your entire career will change." He shakes his head. "I don't want that for you."

"Is not only your decision, Sidney. You may be the Next One. You may be Sidney Crosby out there to the world, but you are still my Sidka. The man I love. The only man I know share Zhenya. Who quiet and funny and have big love for me and our Zhenya. I making choice for me not you. I choose you because you are worth it. Always." Anna glares when he shakes his head. "People will always want know. We tell who we want and trust other people stupid. Its been two years, Sidnya, and who has caught us? What have we lose?" 

“Anya,” Sidney’s voice is hoarse as he reaches out to her. Taking her hand in his and sighing. “Can I take you and Zhenya to dinner so we can talk about this together?” 

Anna releases a sigh or relief and then nods. “I think is good idea. But come home. Eat at home. Our Zhenya is most emotional and if you say you’re coming home,” Anna lets her words stop and looks up at Sidney from under her eyelashes. Sidney’s thumb traces over her left ring finger and a shiver runs up her arm. They know their Zhenya just as well as they know one another. 

“Were you serious?” Anna smiles smugly and intertwines their fingers before tugging to move Sidney out of his kitchen and back to her car. She ushers him into her car and smiles as he pulls her hand onto his thigh as soon as he buckles up. She pushes the speed limit as much as she can, eager to get home and have a chance to fix things with her family.

***  
PPG arena is bursting with noise as the light shines on Mario Lemieux at the top of the carpet on the ice. Anya stands just to Mario's left as Zhenya skates up next to her. He lifts her left hand and presses a kiss to a simple band on her left ring finger. No large stones, just a simple, clean, shiny platinum band with an engraving on the inside that only they and Sidney knew the meaning of. Zhenya can't help his smirk as he sees Anya's gaze move from his own eyes to glance towards the bench with a soft and knowing smile. He squeezes her hand then lets go to turn his attention to Mario. Mario who hands him a clear glass slab with 71 etched into it, a list of his accolades, his blood, sweat, and tears. Tears that he knew he would not make the small ceremony without shedding. Anya places a hand on his neck to rub soothingly. 

“The Pittsburgh Penguins would like to congratulate Evgeni Malkin on 1000 career points." The crowd screams mix with the sound of sticks hitting against the boards along with crude comments from his teammates. "A wealth of accomplishments that this organization is honored to have him in black and yellow for. Earlier today, our Alternate Captain was honored with a golden stick by a few of his teammates. If you direct your eyes to the jumbotron, we have some messages for Malkin.”

On the ice, there's a handshake with Mario who says words of pride and congratulations to Zhenya as video from Sidney handing Zhenya his golden stick with Kris, Phil, and Muzz standing nearby on the overhead screens at center ice.

Zhenya’s eyes are wet as he shakes hands with Mario. Anya nudges at him to look up to the screen as she loops her arms around his elbow and leans her head on this arm. He hears words from past teammates like Nealer, Flower, Gonch and Talbot. Gonch snickers from the bench at the filthy phrase Talbot slaughters in Russian. Finally, the screen goes dark momentarily before his Sidney is standing there from the waist up in a suit. One of Zhenya's favorite grey suit jackets with a tie that Anna has used to blind fold him on several occasions. Zhenya cannot stop his eyebrow from raising as he glances at his wife, who makes a pleased noise from his side. He's so light and happy that he cannot help the laugh he lets out. 

“Congratulations, G. Watching you play over the last 14 years has meant the world to me. To see you get each of those 1000 points has been unbelievable. Regardless of if it was us being the 'two-headed-monster' or you from your own hockey prowess. You know your hockey skill is one of the best in the world, you're top 100 of all time in my book. Your leadership and friendship means so much to our teammates and helps the team fight to succeed night after night. Being able to sit through the losses and lifting the Cup with you has all been part of a dream for me and I cannot wait to see what you have in store for your next milestone. I've said it before, but we’ve grown up together and I’m glad to call you family, bud.” 

Zhenya spins to face Sidney on the bench, a searching look on his face as Sidney looks back at him with a serious expression. Sidney is standing next to the open door closest to the tunnel and gestures for Zhenya to enjoy the moment. However, the accolades, the cheers, the thousand points mean so much, but not more then having his partners celebrating the moment with him. 

Zhenya walks with Anya up the carpet, where Sidney is standing next to the door. His ungloved hand held out for Anya as she steps over the lip of the boards. One hand firmly in Zhenya's hand and the other in Sidney's. In the briefest of moments, they nod at one another as Zhenya presses a kiss to Anya’s head before she releases them both and passes by down the tunnel.

Zhenya steps onto the bench next to Sidney, grateful as Dana takes the award to the dressing room. He feels a brush of fabric against his arm and notices Sidney leaning into his space subtly and finds it difficult not to preen. 

Then he stops, looks around the arena at the crowd of fans holding various signs for him and his teammates, at the carpet being rolled up, and the jumbotron that is playing a highlight reel of his best goals and assists, and rolls his shoulders back with a proud grin on his face. He doesn't even let it phase him when he hears a giggle next to him followed by a: "Yeah, you're the shit, G." 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy, Mara_Jade!
> 
> My first foray into OT3, balancing that many characters is interesting and I have so much more respect for authors who can do that. 
> 
> Krolik-rabbit in Russian (at least that's what google translate told me)
> 
> There are some POV shifts sublty that are unmarked because certain scenes didn't seem to flow from other POVs.


End file.
